greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Universe (Green Lantern: First Flight)
History Origin The Guardians were first introduced when a team of Lanterns headed by Sinestro brought Hal Jordan to Oa for their judgement as to whether or not he would be allowed to be a Lantern. Though many are skeptical, remarking on some of humanity's many faults; pride, rudeness, and apparently a bad smell, Ganthet stands up for him, pointing out that the ring would never under any circumstance placed itself upon his hand unless he was worthy. First Flight They appear at periodic points throughout the rest of the film, where it becomes apparent that Sinestro has on several occasions been reprimanded for over-exertion of force. It is also revealed by Boodikka that the Guardians were the first sentient species in the universe, and created the Green Lantern Central Power Battery utilising the greatest power in the Universe; the green. She also explains that they hid away the only power that can resist the Green; a power known only as the Yellow Element. After the death of Kanjar Ro by Sinestro, the Guardians hold a tribunal for Hal Jordan, who Sinestro had framed for murdering the warlord. They expel him from the Corps. and have Kilawog take possession of his ring until they find a suitable replacement. Battling Sinestro Near the climax of the film, they are shown in Council, questioning Kilawog about the death of Boodikka and the disappearance of Sinestro. During this time, Sinestro has made contact with the weaponers of Qward, and has successfully attained a Qwardian Central Power Core, which is mobile, with which he powers his new Yellow Ring. A group of Lanterns including Tomar-Re and Salaak arrive and question him, though they are all wiped out by the power battery. Back on Oa, their rings rain down upon the Council, and Sinestro appears, demanding the Guardian's surrender. The Guardians attack him with their psionic powers, but are unsuccessful. The Yellow Core seeks out and seemingly destroys the Green Power Core, causing all of the Lanterns to lose their powers. After using their telekinesis to stop the majority of the Corps. present from crashing to their deaths, the Guardians are horrified to see hundreds of rings raining down upon them, as Sinestro coldly remarks that they belonged to Lanterns still in space or other lethal areas. The Guardians are seen watching Hal Jordan, who has apparently either absorbed the power of the Green, or has attained the power of Ion, fight Sinestro. During the fight, several of the Corps. watching, including at least two of the Guardians are blown back by the force of the destruction of the Qwardian Power Battery, as Jordan Crushes it between two moons. They are later seen approving of Jordan's status as a Lantern. Differences to the Comic In the film, the Guardians are shown to be more emotional than their comic counterparts, as several of them become indignant at Hal's attitude upon their first meeting. In addition, one of them who speaks out against Sinestro during their his attack on Oa, is incensed when Sinestro uses his ring to tape the Guardian's mouth shut. The Guardians also show fear when the Qwardian Power Battery opens fire on their Council chamber. Additionally, the Guardians number more than 12 in the film, where as they have numbered 12 in the comics for a while until the recent actions of the Sinestro Corps. War and the Blackest Night. There are no female Guardians in the film. This is likely because when Hal first became a Lantern, there were no female Guardians, though since Sinestro had the weaponers of Qward create a Qwardian Power Battery, and had clearly created the Sinestro Corps., chronologically speaking there should have been female Guardians. Ganthet is shown to have similar hair to the other Guardians, where as in the majority of the comics he is seen in, he has long, tied back hair (granted his appearance was not such in Green lantern: Secret Origins) Unlike their comic versions, they're powers are not derived from manipulation of the power of will, which gives the Guardians a green aura and causes their powers to physically manifest as green spheres and constructs. Instead, the film describes them as having telepathy, and having powerful telekinetic abilities, with which they attempt to attack Sinestro, and which they effortlessly used to save many members of the Corps. from falling to their deaths. These powers do not manifest green, but as waves of grey force. The Guardians' possess pointed ears, and amongst other features including their clothing, this makes them look more fantasy-oriented, where as the comic version Guardians look more like short, blue humans with slightly enlarged heads. The Guardians of the Universe in the film are noticeably less powerful than their comic-book counterparts. The comic versions have, as Kyle Rayner put it, enough power to "Crack a planet in two with a thought". The Guardians here however, are unable, combined, to overpower Sinestro. Despite using the yellow light, a single Guardian should be able to defeat Sinestro with relative ease, one on one, as each individual one has levels of cosmic power enough to rival the Anti-Monitor and the Spectre. Category:Green Lantern: First Flight Characters